persona_6fandomcom-20200214-history
Aiko Tamura
Aiko or Aikou is one of the Main Characters in Persona 6. Aiko is first introduced as an average young girl until Hisato Ogawa meets her and mocks her drawings, and not knowing what the purpose of the drawings are while Momoko forcefully tells him to stop. Momoko then starts to act quiet while Aiko begins to start sketching in her notebook. After she is done, she begins to happily show the drawing to Momoko and Hisato and says "Look, I drew you two, hehe!" Design Aiko has pale skin, with light blue eyes, and white wavy hair held in two pigtails, as well as blue ribbons at the ends. She wears a black headband and a blue hairclip in her bangs. Her outfit is a Sailor Fuku, almost resembling Yasogami High school’s Uniform, with a brown checkered skirt, and black stockings. Also wears black sneakers to go with her whole outfit. She is 5'3 in height, with a slim figure. Profile Aiko is a 1st year student, and the Navigator of the Wonderlands. She is quite mellow and doesn’t talk much prior to meeting the Wonderlands, she’s in the same class as the Protagonist, but she gets introduced later in the story, she is used by the people who think they are superior than her even when she was a child, including Adults that treat her nothing-less than a slave, her parents do nothing about her situation as they refuse to help her. When she was 9-years old, she was diagnosed with Amnesia from a hard hit in the head due to blunt force, it was caused by one of Aiko’s past “friends” that secretly despised Aiko. used a Barbell and hit her on the back of her head hard that she got knocked unconscious and was sent to the hospital. Two weeks later after the incident occurred, her parents went into custody and were charged with child negligence. When she was in Junior High, she would buy a notebook and drew on it so she can remember what went in her life and can remember even though she forgets every 15-minutes. when she joins the wonderlands and learns to be stronger, she has a change of personality and has new friends that help her out, especially to Hisato, who mocked her once, and knows one by one how to be a good friend to others whom they helped her out as well. Personality Aiko is a Dandere who wants to help others no matter the cost even though others haven’t treated her politely, she becomes less shy when having more friends and when learning to stand up for herself. Relationships (Her Parents) Unknown She doesn’t remember much about her parents, but they never cared if she was okay, they would just treat her invisible at times. Past Bullies (Despises) The past bullies only use her for their advantage, because she is weak that she won’t even make them get into trouble, one friend she thought was trustworthy and would never do any harm to her turned out to be one of her bullies, as they hit her using a barbell that the bully had inside their house and hit her in the head making her have amnesia, and partial brain damage. Druganato (Despises) Druganato uses her, but much more harsher than her bullies, he abused her physically and at times sexually for not following his commands, he used Aiko as whenever he would spy on every high school, he would check if any of them are vulnerable for his tool, and found Aiko, weak, that is incapable for asking anyone for help, treats her as his slave for doing stuff like cleaning and making extra details to his shaft, which turns out later to be his underworld. Protagonist (Best Friends) Aiko has a good connection to the Protagonist as she sees him as a good friend, if the protagonist wants to date Aiko or not. Aiko accepts his love, and in return she blushes and hugs him, even gives him a gift as a thank you to the protagonist and accepts it. Momoko Takanashi (Best Friends) When Momoko defended Aiko so Hisato wouldn’t keep mocking her drawings, she thanks her and once in a while she hangs out with her unexpectedly, and just like the Protagonist, she gives her a gift as well. In Winter break, Aiko and Momoko Ice Skate together as well as the whole gang. Edward (Best Friends) Aiko likes Edward, and in his Animal form, she would pet him and offers the Protagonist to take care of him, which bonds their Social Link, Aiko also speaks Rabbit and translates to the rest of the group for what he’s saying, giving directions to what Edward might be saying. Akemi Saito (Best Friends) When Akemi offered Aiko to visit to her concert, she agrees and she liked it, when Akemi comes back and says “guess who’s a new fan” Aiko comes along and downloaded all of her new music and albums by Star☆Girls, but overall, she and Akemi get along pretty well. Reina Kojima (Best Friends) Aiko likes Reina, sometimes she finds her annoying, but are good friends overall, when all the girls go to the mall together, she finds something special for Reina, and gives her Jewelry which Reina wanted for a long time since they’re expensive and cost a lot for one necklace piece, she accepts it and during the Wintertime, she agrees to taking Christmas Giftcard Photoshoots with Reina, in a Santa outfit and Aiko in a White dress. Even though Reina is Buddhist and doesn’t celebrate Christmas, she accepts the photoshoot while Aiko understands and accepts her view. Hisato Ogawa (Love Interest) When Hisato was being rude and mocked her drawings in her notebook, she laughed it off while Momoko thought otherwise, she decided to draw Momoko and Hisato together in a goofy way and laughs, Hisato later forgives her and they bond, she thinks Hisato has a kind heart and begins to speak to him more often, Hisato himself seems to blush whenever they talk, at one point, Hisato hugs Aiko, and whisperers into her ear at a bench while the protagonist noticed them, unintentionally being a little creepy, Hisato kisses Aiko’s Forehead while she blushes harder and hugs him more. Eichiro Okamoto (Best Friends) Aiko at first didn’t like Eichiro that much because of his creepy appearance and his weird personality and the way he acts, kind of being scared of him for a while, realizing how he truly acts, she begins to rethink what he really acts like, she starts to talk to him asking questions like his interests and even questions if people ever found him creepy when people find out what he truly acts acts when he introduces himself to the group, he says that everyone think he’s weird makes Aiko herself rethink what she thinks about him and tries to understand him more to the point where he really is a good person. Etymology Aiko means Small Indigo (which somewhat matches her color scheme) and Tamura (a somewhat Common Japanese Surname) meaning Rice Field Village Different Languages Gallery 32E7DEDE-513F-4E4A-8736-A0D9BF37529C.jpeg|Aiko art by Toxic Sugar File:Persona_6_cover_uodated.jpeg|Aiko on the left File:Christmas_giftcards.png|Aiko & Reina Kojima as a Christmas Card File:Aiko old.png|Aiko’s Old Sprite File:Persona_6_Girls.png|Persona 6 Girls by Phoenix Manga 357F94EA-BFBF-4B73-ABDD-6B0CB822A395.jpeg|Aiko’s Self in Gacha Form Sketch File:Aiko_sketch_.jpeg|a sketch of Aiko pointing her finger File:Druganato_suffocation_.jpeg|Aiko on the right Trivia * Aiko has Albinism which is why her hair and her skin appears paler than others *Aiko‘s Voice Actor is Hope Destiny http://aminoapps.com/p/w7l8srh Category:Persona 6 Main Characters Category:Persona 6 Characters Category:Born in the 2000s Category:2009 Births Category:The Wonderlands